Cavity Search
by Kyrum no Tsubarashii
Summary: Lemony goodness. Sasuke works at an airport and his favorite blonde stops by. Smut ensues, and I suck at summaries


My mind is really out of it today so please excuse any errors in the following text^^

Sasuke hated his job. He worked as a patrol man at the airport. It could be nice, on the off days when someone wasn't trying to blow something up or a raving lunatic came in. But his lover had insisted that he take it because the pay was good and it got him out of the house. Yes the Uchiha loved to sit around the house and live off of his family savings.

He was currently thinking of what he would rather be doing than sitting here watching stupid people run around like chickens with their heads cut off. Yea he would rather be at home with his cute little blond snuggled against his side, watching some pointless movie. Sasuke let his mind roam to what they _would_ end up doing, and felt his dick twitch. _**Oh Kami he missed Naruto!**_

Then as if able to hear his thoughts, Sasuke saw a mop of blonde hair. The dobe was with Gaara. Wait a minute...Naruto was supposed to be at home. And how the hell did Gaara get there? He lived in Suna. Sasuke didn't like how the red head enthusiastically hugged **his **Naruto. Yes **HIS**, Sasuke was very possessive of Naruto.

Without a second thought He was walking off in the direction of said blond. He grabbed on to his arm and started to drag him away from the now very shocked Gaara.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing?" The blond protested.

"I'm sorry sir you were acting suspiciously. I'm going to have to interrogate you."

"Sasuke? What the hell teme?"

"Be quiet dobe." He commanded, and shoved Naruto roughly into the employee lounge. Sasuke locked the door after he slammed it shut. "What were you doing with Gaara?"

"Oh for Kami's sake. You've gotta be kidding me Sasuke!" A glare sent in his direction told the blond that, no Sasuke was not kidding him. "He flew in from Suna today! Lee couldn't be here to pick him up because of work and got paranoid, so he asked me to come! You're so stupid teme! I think of Gaara like a brother!" Naruto yelled.

"And you didn't feel you could inform me because?"

"No reason, it just came on short notice." The kitsune said while averting his eyes and becoming hushed.

"You're lying to me Naruto." Sasuke stated as he walked over to the blonde. He grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him.

"No I'm not." Naruto was still averting his eyes.

"Naruto." Sasuke said warningly. He hated it when his dobe kept things from him.

"Okay. So I'm lying." He huffed. "What more do you want now that I admitted it?" He asked when his chin wasn't released. The blonde was so dense.

"The truth Naruto." The kitsune finally looked him in the eyes and sighed.

"Damnit. You're not gonna let me out of this are you?" Sasuke just gave him a stern look. The blonde sighed again and closed his eyes. _"Izcause Ifee badboutmakin youtakeda jobwhenyou didnwanto, anddidn wannagiveyou somethinelsetodowhileyourhere."_ He let out in a rush.

"Excuse me? I didn't even get half of that." In truth, Sasuke had deciphered it all but wanted to make the blonde repeat himself. Again Naruto sighed heavily.

"Now look who's lying." He mumbled. Sasuke smirked and waited for Naruto to continue.

"I said, I love you Sasuke. And I'm very sorry for not telling you the truth, and that I made you take this jobwhen you obviously didn't want to."

"Thank-you."Sasuke said lowering himself a little to kiss the younger male. "**But,**" Naruto looked at him wide eyed. "you need to be punished still. It was a very bad thing to do when you lied."

"Whaa? But teme I-"

"Nope. I know exactly what we're going to do too. Since you were acting suspicous earlier I have to follow Airport procedures." Naruto audibly gulped and backed away from the oncoming Uchiha. "Now will you kindly turn around and put your hands on the wall?"

"Teme..." Sasuke forcefully turned Naruto around.

"That won't do Naru-chan. You have to listen, otherwise I could get fired for overlooking a threat." Sasuke _**'Tsk'**_ed.

He placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders and started to gently pat him down. He kneaded them for a little bit before turning his attention to Naruto's perfect ass.

"Sasuke..." Naruto moaned leaning in to the touch. Sasuke let out a snigger before continuing his teasing. He slowly drug his hands around Naruto's front and up towards one of nipples. He tweaked it and Naruto ached into his hand, letting out another beuatiful moan. Then ever so slugishly he trailed his hand down to the tent in Naruto's pants. He gripped it suddenly and made Naruto cry out. Then he pulled his hands away completley. "Please Sasuke!"Naruto whined almost as soon as they were disconnected.

"Sorry, but there is an unidentifiable hard object, I'm going to have to ask you to strip." Sasuke said starting to ease Naruto's shirt over his head.

"Wait, this is the employees lounge, won't they be able to hear?"

"Hn. So what if they do."

"And Gaara?" Naruto realized he'd asked the wrong question when he was yanked around. Lips harshly collided with his own and a tongue prodded his mouth open. Naruto moaned into the kiss when Sasuke grinded into him. Screw getting caught, who cared anymore?

Sasuke's hands trailed down over his stomach, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. He casually flicked open the button of Naruto's jeans and went to sucking on his neck. He was deeply satisfied when he pulled away and there was a huge purpleish mark there. **Repeating;** the Uchiha was a possessive bastard. Naruto hissed when Sasuke shoved his pants down, his boxers deciding to go along for the ride, and cool air hit his released erection.

"Hm, looks like I'm gonna have to give you a cavity search. Any protests?" Sasuke asked, attacking Naruto's lips again. He traced his hand lazily around Naruto's shaft, but never touching it, and drank up all the kitsune's delicious moans.

"Kami, don't stop Sasuke!" Naruto whined when he was allowed to breathe again. Sasuke smirked. He placed three fingers in front of Naruto's now swollen and kiss bruised lips.

"Suck." He ordered even though Naruto didn't need to be told. An expert tongue swished around his fingers, coating them evenly. When Sasuke deemed them wet enough he pulled them out with a pop.

He quickly positioned them at Naruto's rosebud entrance and entered all three at once. Naruto let out a silent scream as he was suddenly filled.

"A little... warning... would've been nice...teme" Naruto panted, even though he was already bucking back on Sasuke's fingers.

"Oh well. It seems I'm going to have to search with something a little bigger, fingers just won't do the job..." Sasuke said while unzipping his trousers. As soon as he was free of all offending material he, _**again**_, rammed into Naruto without warning.

Naruto let out a breathless moan and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist. There was no gentle rhythm, they were just bucking into eachother, trying to feel as much of the other as possible. It didn't take long for Sasuke to hit Naruto's prostate.

"Fuck! Right there...More Sasuke, harder!"

Who was he to deny his cute little blonde? So Sasuke pounded into Naruto's prostate with abandon. It didn't take long of the abuse before he felt Naruto's muscles spasming, so he reached in between them and started to pump the others member. Naruto screamed in pure bliss, which was stifled by the bone shattering kiss Sasuke gave him.

Naruto only lasted a few more minutes before he came yelling Sasuke's name, and releasing all over his hand and their stomachs (which Sasukes was still shirt-clad). It took only a few more thrusts before Sasuke came inside Naruto, filling him to the brim.

"I love you dobe." sasuke said as he cleaned them off to the best of his ability.

"Love ya to teme. How're you going to explain this to your boss?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

"I'm not. We're going to go get Gaara, drop him off and go straight home so we can spend some more quality time together." Sasuke stated simply.

"But your job!"

"You said you were sorry you forced me into it so i'm quitting. Let's go dobe." And they walked hand in hand out of the god forsaken airport.

**Reveiws are appreciated**


End file.
